


Their Second Chance

by lashadas



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, angsty, kind of sad, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashadas/pseuds/lashadas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might have had the best of him, she feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Second Chance

Their story began with his death. She knew this as he looked at her with inquisitive eyes, and the bright orange suit clinging loosely to his frame. She knew that frame, and knew how it felt to dip her fingers into the lower crevice of his back.

Her fingers twitched. They would have their time, she thought. He was just unaware and not yet ready to become what he was meant to be.

Her hero, her lover, and her secret.

While she watched and waited, she knew he would stare and eventually his eyes would fill with the same thing she saw in his future self, the confidence that she would recognize immediately in his eyes and the way he stood. She would feel the caress of his hand on her cheek as if it was burned into her skin, a memory that seemed too real and painful.

She knew the end of their story, but now, in this present moment, as he walked away with the sunlight rippling itself through the window and around his form, she did not feel sad. Rather, she craved the moment he would be with her again. The moment her present self would eventually have. But for now, she only envied her past self.

She might have had the best of him, she feared.

It was only when she thought of their ending where their story stopped, somewhere in the past, she knew she would never be with him like that again and she held onto the strength of those memories. They would have so many more moments.

But she would never again experience the feeling of his body sliding against her as they made love under bright lights and clocks counting precisely down on the wall of his hideout. And she would never again sit with him as he died, which was something she was sad and grateful for at the same time. Nothing again like those moments, she knew this, nothing being the same as it was.

Maybe, she thought as he finally disappeared from her sight, this was their second chance. Funny thing, time. She gazed on after him, seeing nothing but the person he had yet to become, and feeling the warmth of his hand on her cheek, and even that was fading so quickly that she did not know what to do when it disappeared all together, like a ghost dissolving into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I wrote it last year right after watching Season 2 Episode 4.


End file.
